No One Else
by angelmonkey
Summary: Anakin Story...A continuation of Standing in The Way and Someone To Come Home To...please r/r!!!


****

No One Else

A/N Everything in **Bold **is Rora's thoughts and everything in normal print is Anakin's thoughts.

After Obi-Wan had explained what their plan had been Rora and I went back to the room that I was staying in. 

I was so happy to have her back, to hold her in my arms again. It's been two long years since the night she left. Two long years since I had held her in my arms. Two long years since I'd talked to her. Two long years too long.

Once we returned to my room we decided that we needed to have a long talk. We talked mainly about our time away from each other and my affair with Padmé. Four years ago, when we first started dating, I thought that there would never be anyone else for me. Now I know that there will never be anyone else for me.

She is everything to me. She is my joy, my sorrow, my heart and my soul. She is my sun, my moon, my night and my day. She is everything.

__

I will never find another lover sweeter than you, sweeter than you

I will never find another lover more precious than you, more precious than you

Girl You are Close to me you're like my mother,

Close to me you're like my father,

Close to me you're like my sister,

Close to me you're like my brother

You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing

****

He is my world. He is my oxygen, my tears, my smiles, and my laughter. He is a kindred spirit in this crazy universe. And although I lost him for two years, he is now safely back in my arms which brings me more joy than anyone will ever know.

I had found the one person who completed me. He is the missing piece to my soul/ The person who knows me inside and out. The person that knows me better than he knows himself.

There will never be anyone else for me. I'll love him my whole life.

__

All my life I pray for someone like you

I thank God that I, that I finally found you

All my life I pray for someone like you

I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes, I pray that you do, love me too

After our conversation died down, we made love again for the first time in two _very _long years. The next morning I awoke with my arms securely wrapped around her waist.

I smiled and breathed in her amazing scent. She always smelled of vanilla. My smile widened with the memories that came with her scent. There were memories of her baking and of the first time we'd met. All of the times we'd made love. Memories of times apart and memories of our happy times together.

__

Said I promised to never fall in love with a stranger,

You're all I'm thinking of I praise the Lord above,

For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,

I really love you

All my life, I pray for someone like you,

I thank God that I, that I finally found you

All my life I pray for someone like you

I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes, I pray that you do, love me

I smiled again as she woke up. Having her here with me again was indescribable.

"Morning" she whispered in a raspy voice. I smiled in return and pecked her on the lips.

****

I finally gave in and smiled, his cheerfulness seemed to be infectious.

"What's wrong?" I asked as a contemplative look filled his eyes.

"Nothing. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." 

"Do you love me?"

"With all my heart and soul."

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Will you marry me?" I couldn't hide the smile tugging at my lips or the tears of joy glistening in my eyes. 

"Yes." I replied as I wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace.

__

You're all that I've ever known, your smile on your face, all I see is a glow,

You turned my life around, You picked me up when I was down,

You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,

You picked me up when I was down

You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,

You picked me up when I was down & I hope that you feel the same way too,

Yes I pray that you do love me too

****

I was on cloud nine. There was no way to describe the emotions coursing through me when she said yes. There was no one like her. There is no one like her. And there never will be anyone like her. She's it. She's the one. There will never be anyone else. 

****

I couldn't be happier. I thought that I had died and gone to heaven last night. Just having him back here was more than enough. Now I'm positive that I've died and gone to heaven.

We were getting married. This was it. We were gonna be forever. There was no one else. There is no one else. And there never will be anyone else.

__

All my life, I pray for someone like you,

I thank God that I, that I finally found you

All my life I pray for someone like you

I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes, I pray that you do, love me too

All my life I pray for someone like you


End file.
